Draco and Luna
by 2Wolves
Summary: when Draco's dad is pressuring him to pick a wife, he doesn't know what to do. written for K. K's bday. I'll probably rewrite this differently, so watch out for that one. don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!


**Another one written for K. K's bday. Also just a short thing. Enjoy! **

Draco sat on a large cliff, overlooking Hogwarts. It was a pretty good, view, nice and secluded. You couldn't see it from Hogwarts because it was too far away, but from there you could see all of Hogwarts. It was in coming over a lake, and had a great view of the stars. No one knew about it, so Draco often decided to come here when he was trying to think.

Draco lay back on his back, one leg crossed over the other facing the edge of the cliff, his hands holding his head. He starred up at the stars, as if they could tell him an answer.

"_What is the meaning of this boy?"_ Draco shuddered, remembering his father's words. _"You are my son! I will not have you disrespecting my wishes!" _ Draco sighed in exasperation. He still remembered his actions when his father had told him that he had arranged for his marriage, to some pureblood girl that he had never heard of. He had immediately said no without thinking. His father had gone into a rage, yelling at him, how dare he disrespect him, yada yada yada. But even so, Draco had refused to sign, and since there was nothing his father could do, he had sent Draco back to Hogwarts in disgust. Draco closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory from his mind. His father told him he had one week before the other family decided to marry the girl off to some other man.

Draco did not want to marry this girl, but at the same time his fear of his father overruled his own wants. If he didn't marry this girl, he would be disgraced by his father, and would never hear the end of it. But still, marrying some girl that he would never even meet before their wedding day? What century did his father think they were in? Draco was all for keeping his pure blood line, but there were other ways to do that. Other ways like...

Draco shook his head, cursing himself for even suggesting such a thing. Sure she had really pretty hair, and a really nice smile, and was nice to everyone, even him though he didn't deserve it, and she had really nice eyes... Draco cursed himself again. He did not just think that. Nope, there was no proof. Draco would never admit that he just might, slightly, have a teensy tiny possible crush on...

Just then Draco heard a sound coming from the bushes behind him, and he opened his eyes, turning to face the sound. He sat silently for a moment, waiting for whatever was in the bushes to come out, his hand reaching for his wand. Just then, he heard an oof, and out of the shadows, a girl fell over on her face, her hands outstretched in front of her. Draco sighed with relief, already knowing who she was before seeing her face.

"Looney Lovegood, what are you doing out here?" He asked, trying to act mad, but seeing her always calmed him down. Draco did not just think that.

Luna looked up at him, a smile forming on her lips. "Hello Draco. I was chasing some Nargles that tied my shoelaces together. Nasty little things." Draco decided not to comment on it.

"How did you get here?" Draco asked, never being able to get there without a teleportation potion himself.

Luna blinked. "Oh I come up here a lot! It's the best place to look for Nargles!" Draco groaned. So much for his secret little hideaway. Luna looked up at him. "So what are you doing up here?" she asked, walking over to sit next to him.

Draco reverted his gaze back to the stars. "I'm just trying think."

"And is it helping?"

Draco was silent. "I guess."

"You guess is not an answer. Saying yes or no is an answer."

Draco frowned. "I guess it depends on your definition of helping."

"Thinking only works if you get the answer you're looking for. Otherwise it's useless, which is why I choose not to most of the time!" Draco didn't comment on the lack of knowledge that just came out of her mouth. "So... what are you thinking about?"

Draco looked at her for a moment, unsure if he should trust her. Then he figured, why not? Most people in the school filed her down to a nut case, and the only people who would listen to her really are Weasel boy, the mud blood, and Potter, but who cared what they thought? "A bit of a family issue." He started.

"What family issues?" She interrupted.

Draco scowled at her. "I was getting to that."

"Well you should have gotten to it faster then."

Draco waved a hand. "Anyway. My dad wants me to marry this rich wizard girl from Italy." Luna went uncharacteristically silent for a moment. "Luna?" he asked, slightly worried that she had finally been totally pushed over the edge.

"oh." She said simply. "You're getting married."

"Well, no." Draco said slowly.

To his surprise, he saw Luna's face brighten. "Oh? So you're not?"

Draco frowned. "I told my father no. But at the same time, I have till the end of the week to change my mind, or the family would marry her to someone else. If I continue to say no, my father will be furious with me, I don't know what he'll do to me." He said, surprised at how easily he opened up to her.

"So you are going to marry her." Luna said.

Draco frowned. "Well that's the thing. I don't really want to. But unless I can somehow find someone who would agree to marry, who is a pureblood, before the end of the week, then I won't have to. But if I don't, I'll have to say yes. I can't risk my father's wrath."

Luna frowned thoughtfully. "So did you have any ideas?"

Draco closed his eyes. "Huh?"

"For girls to marry." Luna said innocently.

Draco's eyes shot open, as he felt his face flush bright red. He turned away from her so she wouldn't see it. Opening up to her was one thing, but talking to her about this, talking to a girl about this, was way over his limit. "I, Uh, I Guess." He said, putting an arm over his head, trying to act cool.

"Like who?" Luna prodded. Draco was silent. "Um, what about that Pansy Parkinson girl?"

Draco scoffed, almost gagging at the thought. Pansy had practically been his personal stalker since they had first met. She was annoying in every possible way, she had an obnoxious laugh, a huge mouth, and not to mention a geeky hair cut. "As if."

Luna frowned. "Ok. What about Hermione?"

Draco felt like jumping off the cliff at that one. "Are you serious? The Mud blood? She'd be a pain in the ass!" he spat, annoyed at the option.

Luna frowned. "Well then, what are your options? You did say you're running out of time."

Draco frowned, sweat running down his forehead. "I, uh." Luna looked at him accusingly. "I, I was thinking of Daphne Greengrass." Draco said, saying the first name that popped into his head.

Luna froze. "Daphne." She said slowly. Draco nodded, trying to figure out why he had said that? It was a well known fact around the school that Daphne had a crush on him, and she would definitely say yes, but he really didn't see her as anything more than another annoying stalker. "Oh." She quipped. Draco turned to look at her, and saw...were those tears in her eyes? "She is pretty. You guys would be good together."

Luna got up to leave, but Draco grabbed her hand. "Wait." Luna didn't look at him. "Daphne may be an option, but only a last minute, death only choice option." When he saw that Luna didn't turn back, he hesitantly added. "There is someone else I want to ask."

Luna still didn't look back. "Oh? And who might that be?" Draco was silent for a moment. Then, pulling her by her wrist, he yanked her towards him, and she fell over on top of him, her face only a short distance from his. Draco would have been extremely embarrassed by any other circumstances, but he steeled his nerves. If she rejected him, than he wouldn't have or want another option than to marry the girl. If she accepted, his life would be complete. He grabbed her face by one hand, and forcefully brought her lips to his. It lasted only an instant, both of them uncomfortable in their position. Luna got off of him, but both of them sat up, and she looked at him straight in the eye with such force, Draco wanted to run. But he had already passed such a huge bolder right there, there was nothing worse he could do at this point. "Me." Luna said simply. Draco nodded. "But, I'm not rich."

"That doesn't matter to me." Draco said, then in an attempt to lighten the mood, he added. "I'm rich enough for the both of us."

Luna didn't lighten up, he had never seen her so serious. "But all those other girls, they're so much prettier..."

Draco starred at her, wondering how on earth she could say that. "Maybe in some respects they are. If millions of dollar on plastic surgery and beauty spells count as beauty." Luna smiled at that. That was something about Luna he loved. She never tried to stand out; he never wore makeup, or did her hair special to win someone over. She was perfectly herself, 100% and never thought twice about what others thought of her. He put a hand on her face. "I love your smile Luna, the way you laugh, and how you are so truthful and open about yourself to everyone. I know I have done some pretty bad stuff to you, and I've hurt you on so many occasions, but you are the one person in the world, who can see past that mask that I've work for years trying to build, and see the true me underneath. You are the only person who truly listens to me, and not just focusing on the image of me that people see. I know, that there is no one else I would rather spend my life with than you Luna Love good."

Luna was silent for a moment. Draco felt his heart pounding, worried that she would reject him. Luna glanced away from him. "Well, it would be a pain..."

Draco felt his heart sank. "So is that a no?"

Luna looked at him. "What? I was just talking about all of the Nargle traps we'd have to put up at the wedding to keep me from tripping down the aisle."

Draco smiled at her, and leaned in and kissed her again. "You can have as many traps as you want." Draco grinned. "So long as you don't wear your glasses to the wedding."

Luna looked aghast. "But they're one of a kind!" she protested. He gave her a look. "Ok fine. But we aren't marrying until we're at least 20."

Draco laughed. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Luna giggled. "I would say, but I don't want to be rude to my fiancé." She smiled at him. "You sure you can handle this? I'm going to be a heck of a lot of trouble, I will not sit quietly at family dinners, or family meetings, and I'll defiantly break something in your house."

Draco grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
